Field of the Invention
Embodiments may be found in the field of liquid valves with repair or assembling means.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,763 discloses a system in which two poppet valves are held open when a filter is in place. When a filter lid is lifted by a handle, the poppet valves close.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,591 discloses a filter in which a poppet valve sleeve moves, thereby closing the poppet valve when the bowl which retains the filter in place is unscrewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,923 discloses an assembly with an annular engaging member or ring which activates the inlet and outlet poppet valves. The filter element is contained in a bowl and an outer sleeve is rotated to close and open the valves.
U.S. Pat. Applic. Pub. No. 2006/0000754 discloses a water purifier in which poppet valves are closed when filters are removed and opened when filters are installed.
U.S. Pat. Applic. Pub. No 2011/0024344 discloses a poppet valve which is normally closed and sealed and is displaced to an open position by a pin at the upper end of a filter.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
The discovered art does not disclose liquid valves with the advantages of embodiments of the present disclosure, that of a liquid valve which, when installed in a fountain, can interrupt the liquid flow without removal of the fountain body cover.